Ten Cents
Ten Cents *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Ten Cents is Captain Star's first tug, a 'harbour switcher' who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920's, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with a Cockney accent. He serves as the main protagonist of TUGS. Bio Ten Cents is one of the younger Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but he is strong willed and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him and never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle/hooter was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's - it's tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in a quick double-or-triple-bursts - the audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode 'Jinxed' when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug Boomer. Ten Cents works mainly with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smaller switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents were the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or the Duchess. Salty's Lighthouse In Salty's Lighthouse, Sunshine (who was portrayed as female) was his sister and he looked up to Hercules like a big brother. He was voiced by Ian James Corlett. Lead Character? Although TUGS did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, usually in a major role, and was the character most used in merchandising. He was also the tug depicted in the TUGS logo. Appearances Television *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books *Kidnapped *Run Aground (cameo) *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt *Loading Grain *The Race *The Missing Barge Voice Actors * Simon Nash (TUGS) * Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) * Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * TAKARA (discontinued) Gallery Ten Cents - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|"Ten Cents" in the TUGS PhotoBooks Image:tencents3.jpg TenCentsSS2.jpg Image:Ghosts.jpg|Ten Cents with his scared face. Image:ten cents.gif Image:Ten Cents 2.jpg|Puzzled/Confused Ten Cents Image:778px-Tencentstugs.jpg TenCentsSS.jpg Image:Angry ten cents.jpg|An angry Ten Cents Pirate (18).png|Sad Ten Cents Image:Ten Cents shut eyes.jpg|Ten Cents with his eyes closed Image:TenCents.jpg NTSC Picture 1.JPG|Ten Cents Shocked Image:Ten Cents 6.jpg SunshineandTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine Image:Sunshine35.png Image:Sunshine115.png TenCentsinRegatta.jpg TenCentsinJinxed.jpg TenCents(Smiling)inBiggFreeze.JPG Pirate 11.JPG|Ten Cents, Sunshine, & Grampus Pirate 9.JPG|Ten Cents with Sunshine in Pirate Pirate 4.JPG Pirate 3.JPG Pirate 2.JPG|Upset Ten Cents Pirate 22.png Pirate 21.png|Ten Cents & Zebedee Pirate 19.png|Ten Cents, Grampus, & Scuttlebutt Pete Pirate 28.JPG Pirate 27.JPG Pirate 25.JPG TenCentsMunitionsScene.png TenCentsStarLineOilBarge.png Trapped15.jpg|Ten Cents & Little Ditcher MunitionsTenCentsScene.png UpRiverTenCentsScene.png BIGMACTENCENTS.png FilthyTenCents.JPG Pirate (7).png Pirate (6).png Pirate (19).png Pirate (17).png Pirate (15).png Warrior3.png Warrior1.png Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg TenCentsNEVERBEFORESEENPicture.JPG PirateDeletedScene.JPG TenCentsSunshineLillieRegatta.1.png TenCentsRegatta.4.png TenCentsRegatta.3.png TenCentsRegatta.2.png TenCentsRegatta.1.png Quarantine11.png Quarantine10.png Quarantine9.png Quarantine73.png Quarantine70.png Quarantine65.png Quarantine62.png TenCentsShockedMunitions.png Quarantine58.png Quarantine55.png Quarantine50.png Quarantine43.png Quarantine38.png TUGSSunshineDeletedPicture.JPG TenCentsSunshineSchooner.jpg|Ten Cents and Sunshine towing out a schooner Lillie tc and sunshine.jpg HerculesinSL.JPG|Cartoon animated Ten Cents (bottom left) in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse TenCentsSunshineSL.png|In a Video Buddy interactive game chrislloyd_10centswhistle.jpg|Ten Cent's Whistle TUGS logo.JPG|Ten Cents in the TUGS logo Merchandise Gallery ERTLTenCentsPackaging.png|ERTL die-cast model Jigsaw.jpg|Puzzle TUGs100piecepuzzle.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine in a 100 piece jigsaw puzzle TenCentstoy.JPG|Takara Ten Cents model Ten Cents Toy 1.jpg|Wind up bath toy PrototypeBathToyTenCents.JPG|Wind Up Bath Toy Prototype TUGS Bath 1.jpg|Sponge dish in box TUGSSpongeDishandBathSet.JPG TUGSJapaneseTradingCards.JPG|Ten Cents & Sunshine Trading Cards JapaneseTenCentsHeadTurningBankbox.jpg|Ten Cents Coin Bank in box TurningHeadTenCentsCoinBank.JPG|Prototype Ten Cents Coin Bank WindUpPlushieTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents Wind Up Plush Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Tugboats Category:Characters